


Voids Fate

by Firehedgehog



Series: Ink Errors [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A world lost, AU's end, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Battle, Deatha nd rebirth, Ink!Sans - Freeform, Inktale Sans, The Past, error!sans - Freeform, gather the sans, the abyss - Freeform, the truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Error knew his past, Ink lost his due to the abyss. the abyss.. well no one likes that guy. But there was more to the story, there was always more. Fore there birth was not there beginning. Now another story the abyss wants to end and needs them, after all they were the last piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It began in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale is owned by Toby fox. Ink!sans is owned by comyet and Error!sans is owned by @ loverofpiggies . Anything else is owned by me, sadly I don't any AU verses or characters.. but i sure can play in them. Underswap, Dream!sans and so many more owned by others. Also don’t own any other AU’s that pop. The Abyss is mine though.
> 
> This is not cannon Ink or Error!
> 
> REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE... well kudos too but not as fast  
> And now the story really begins

 

It was endless, it was nothing. It was everything.

 

It was not dark or light, it had no worth, but it was worth nothing.

 

This place was here from the beginning, and would be there in the end when the multiverse splintered into nothingness.

 

There was only one being there, one being there that wasn’t just a soul.

 

A floating crazed eyes stared into the nothingness.

 

Around it dull monster hearts floated trapped in purple-black energy vines.

 

_**JuSt OnE mOrE, jUsT oNe. ThEy EsCaPeD BeFoRe... CaPtUrE ThEm NoW!** _

 

In different AU’s.. things began to move.

 

OoOoO

 

Ink blinked and looked around, that was weird.. for a moment he gad felt something.

 

“Ink?” Dream said, Ink blinked and got back to his conversation with Dream who’d had a rather distressing meeting with Nightmare... again.

 

“It’s nothing,”he said, and concentrated on the others voice.

 

At least he hoped it was nothing.

 

OoOoO

 

Error blinked as the coding seemed to shift for a moment then flip back.

 

“ ~~ _ **WhAt ThE hElL,**_~~ ” Error said, that hadn’t been normal in the least.

 

TBC


	2. Seeking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They search the AU's, just not very good at there job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale is owned by Toby fox. Ink!sans is owned by comyet and Error!sans is owned by @ loverofpiggies . Anything else is owned by me, sadly I don't any AU verses or characters.. but i sure can play in them. Underswap, Dream!sans and so many more owned by others. Also don’t own any other AU’s that pop. The Abyss is mine though. I will be hunting down the names of the many AU's in the fic though!
> 
> This is not cannon Ink or Error!
> 
> Reviews make me write!

Sans knew something was going on when a shadow creature attacked him, stopped and walked away.

 

But not before he heard it say ‘he was not the one’.

 

The creature, definitely not a monster had no soul, it was black and goopie but not like Nightmare Sans, it had no eyes no nose and seemed to have mandibles like some insects did for mouths.

 

The creature vanished within seconds.

 

“What the....” Sans of Undertale said, no one would believe him.

 

OoOoO

 

“Huh...“ Reaper said, he smirked as a swipe of his weapon disintegrated the strange creature.

 

“Third one today,” the laid back reaper said, you’d think they’d give up when the first one said he wasn’t it and tried to escape. Things didn’t even have a soul, they were just constructs of some type... and almost seemed to be made of nothing.

 

“Ohh... Starbucks!” Reaper said, he’d kill for a drink right now.

 

Kill. Ha ha.

 

OoOoO

 

“Ack!” Sans of Swap aka Blueberry said falling backwards, he just been grabbed by a freaky black creature. Shacked like a toy, then released.

 

“Not you,” The creature growled.

 

“Hey you, get away from my brother,” Papy said angrily running over, the creature quickly retreated.

 

“Papy...” Blue said wide eyed worried.

 

“I don’t think its Error,” Papyrus said placing a hand on his brothers shoulder, after all he knew it was Error they’d be strings everywhere.

 

OoOoO

 

Error sneezed, error symbols appearing all over blinding him for a few moments.

 

He blinked as his sight returned as much as it could, Error was unaware of the chaos wondering across the alternate universes, or that it was caused by something searching for himself and Ink.

 

“ ~~ _ **NoW... wHeRe WaS I?**_~~ ” Error said, and once again did his best to knit, maybe he could kidnap Blueberry again to get some tips.

 

Nah... he’d rather not have Ink have a hissy fit again.

 

OoOoO

 

Ink relaxed against the broad tree, the branches and thick green leaves hiding him from view.

 

This AU was beautiful... but lonely.

 

This universe was a beautiful island floating in the sky, the only occupant was a AU of Sans of course that wore a white robe and hood and seemed to be protecting this gigantic tree.

 

He finished his sketch, he wondered if Cross would be interested in hearing of this place. Then he sighed, knowing that Cross was still missing, in his quest to restore his long dead world by destroying others. Chara was definitely not helping there mentality, specially with there stolen half soul.

 

A door faded into view and he slipped away, the door vanishing behind him.

 

OoOoO

 

“Leave me alone!!” Cross cried, running away from the strange creature, Chara of course just laughed as he ran around like a chicken cut off his head.

 

Finally the creature gave up and he fell to the ground exhausted, he’d loev to have taco right about now.

 

“No way, chocolate,” Chara said there usual ghostly self.

 

Ink had never mentioned those creatures when he’d visited long ago, and he couldn’t ask now.. since he was pretty sure Ink would make him give up the half soul.

 

OoOoO

 

Dream sighed as he watched Nightmare chase around strange creatures, he didn’t know and didn’t want to know either. The creatures seemed to be everywhere, he’d even seen them harassing fell.

 

He wondered if Core Frisk would know what was going on, or maybe Ink.. if he could find the artist that is.

 

OoOoO

 

The being in the Abyss wanted to face palm it was so frustrated, it hadn’t calculated just how many multiple alternate universe the two could move around freely through. And it couldn’t effect the two brats personal void universes.

 

Looks like it was the waiting game.

 

TBC


	3. Wait... what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets complicated.. and amusing

“Umm... Frisk,” Dream said a bit shyly, the monochrome child looked at him.

 

“Yes, they seek a Sans...” The child said, the skeleton blinked.. sometimes he wished he could finish a question with them.

 

“Which Sans?” he asked, after all he didn’t want anyone to get captured by those strange creatures.

 

“I do not know, but for some reason they seek both Error and Ink,” CoreFrisk replied.

 

Dream could only stare, sure he knew Ink and Error were both AU Sans.. but other then revenge on the glitched skeleton why would anyone go after Ink.

 

“Oh my Gosh! I have to find Ink,” he cried, he’d ask Blues first. The swap Sans, usually had good luck in finding Ink or Error.

 

Well, more like Error stalking and kidnapping and Inky getting him back.

 

OoOoO

 

“ ~~ _ **WhO’s TaLkInG aBoUt Me**_~~ ” Error scowled, for a second he swore he was about to sneeze, he didn’t though because he was definitely not some Anime or game character.

 

“ ~~ _ **...**_~~ ” he said as a sneeze blasted him backwards.

 

At least it wasn’t the parasite Fresh, something about a rad party on the other side of the Multiverse and he’d be gone awhile. (sorry, Fresh is just going to be a mention)

 

OoOoO

 

For once, Ink was not drawing or watching over a multiple of alternate universes. His ever changing eyes stared at the sky of his personal void world.

 

He was deep in thought, a frown on his face as he once again tried to figure out things.

 

For as long as he remembered he’d felt empty, as if an important part of himself was missing... or rather torn away. He suppose it could his missing memories from before a version of swap Sans and Papyrus found and raised him.

 

The artistic Skeleton did wonder about his home universe, he knew it was gone... or at least lost. He had after ll tried to find it, but none of them said it was his.

 

He must of had a Papyrus of his own, the universes that were without were so rare it was crazy. And he doubted that it was Error, after all Error didn’t show up till after he was on his own.

 

On his own...

 

He was always on his own, no matter how much he interacted with others.. since usually he stayed out of sight and helped others.... reversing damage, getting other creative juices going. And well, the almost monthly kidnapping of Blues.

 

Gosh Blueberry was adorable, if he was evil he’d probably kidnap the kid too.

 

Suddenly something crashed beside him, his eye sockets widened seeing the very strange creature beside him.

 

It wasn’t a monster.

 

How the heck did it get here with all the doors locked at the moment.

 

“You... you are the one,” it hissed, Ink yelped and dodged as the creature attacked.

 

Moments later he escaped through a paint portal, so busy defending himself that he had no clue where it would land him.

 

OoOoO

 

“ ~~ _ **YoU wErE nOt InViTeD**_~~ ,” Error said as he avoiding a wacky looking creature from landing on him. He paused at the mental word wacky, he really had to find a way to keep Fresh out of his anti void.

 

Moments later he escaped via a portal he created.

 

He really should have aimed it somewhere.

 

Slamming into Ink and the damn giant paintbrush was never fun.

 

OoOoO

 

Of course it was Error, nine times out of ten if a strange thing happened he ended up in situations with Error.

 

At least it wasn’t error’s fault this time, for as soon as they crashed the creatures appeared again and attacked both of them.

 

“Any of idea what these things are?” he asked as he Error grabbed one with his strings and he destroyed it with a paint attack,

 

“ ~~ _ **If I kNeW, i’D dEsTrOy ThEm AlL,”**_~~ Error snarled, finally the last of them vanished.

 

Ink facepalmed as more of the creatures seemed to creep in from nothingness.

 

“They seem to be chasing both of us,” Ink said eyes dimming.

 

“ _ **TcH...**_ ” Error said, grabbed Ink and jumped through a portal he created.

 

OoOoO

 

“Were in the air falling thousand of miles,” Ink said, giving Error the evil eye.

 

“ ~~ _ **GiVe Me A bReAk, I dIdN’t HaVe TiMe To AiM,**_~~ ” Error said.

 

“Right...” Ink sighed, he slashed his brush and they both dropped into a paint portal.

 

OoOoO

 

“what the...” Sans said as two figures fell out of a sudden rip in the air, to splash very hard in a lake, he blinked over to see two familiar figures pulling themselves from the water in waterlogged state.

 

“ ~~ _ **If It WaSn’T fOr My StRiNgS wE wOuLd HaVe DrOwNeD**_~~ ” a the larger figure snarled.

 

“Would you rather we slam into the ground and be dusted instantly, the second asked frowning, the first snarled.

 

“ink... error?” Sans said in disbelief.

 

For them to be in a situation and not battling, the issue had to be strange.

 

TBC


	4. Starting to gather

Sans would admit Ink was adorable when bundled into a large fluffy towel, looking very much like a bitty bones. But the fact was Ink was an adult, an alternate of himself no matter how adorable he was. Error was bundled too, looking much less adorable and glaring death at the world.

He could hear the dryer doing its job, and soon the duel skeleton monsters would be dressed.

“chu...”

Sans and Error stared, Ink had just sneezed and the sneeze and sent sparkles into the air.

“That’s new,” Ink said wide eyed, his pupils a star and a blue pupil looking almost normal.

“Snerk,” Error sniggered.

Sans sighed, he swore he was dealing with five year old’s when these two weer together and not fighting.

“You know what, I’m going to lend you some clothes.. last thing i need with those creatures about is for someone to get sick.

OoOoO

It had been a long time since Ink had worn anything but his usual type clothing, it felt extremely weird to wear a white t-shirt, a pair of black shorts. He was also wearing his own footwear and socks, using magic to cheat.. heat was hard to use as his magic was art related but it worked.

Error of course was back to wearing his own clothing, still damp and his the error words appearing around him told him that anyone protesting would likely become his latest doll.

“I feel like a kid,” Ink pouted, he was short enough and he felt like he was playing dressup.

“you could pass off as one too,” Sans teased, then a strange look came onto his face.

“OhH.. i LiKe WhAt YoUr ThInKiNg,” Error cackled.

“Guys...” Ink said backing away.

Two minutes later he was pouting away a storm, now dressed in a brown shirt with orange stripes and darn it.. he looked like a kid.

“I will plot revenge,” Ink promised.

“YeAh RiGhT, nOw ThEsE CrEaTuReS,” Error said looking smugly at the child looking Ink.

OoOoO

Error wanted to howl in laughter, with Ink the smaller of the two counterparts he had just not realized how tiny Ink was and how cute he looked as a kid. Sure he remembered Ink as a kid before they’d been separated, but then they’d pretty much been blank slates.

He still wondered what would have happened if that day had never happened, what type of skeletons would they have been. No way in heck would they be like they are now, after all there powers had been born due to that day.

But still, Ink was so adorably child like as he was on the tiny scale of the Sans alternates.

No matter what Ink was staying in the shirt, and not that he would admit it he wondered if there was a way to turn Ink back into a kid... it would be a riot.

Huh... Blueberry would enjoy playing with a mini Inky.

Pffff...

OoOoO

“Oh my gosh! Your so cute!” a voice squealed and a form rushed through an open window and glomped on the child shirted Ink.

“...” Ink said, recognizing the form as dream.. and why did he come in the window.

“PrIcElEsS,” Error snickered.

“Ohhh.. is that a new AU Sans,” Blues said, also climbing through the window.

“Let this day end,” Ink whimpered, for goodness sake Blues and Dream were about the same size as himself.. why did no one ever confuse them as children... he even got confused in his normal clothing. For goodness sake, he was an adult. It was hard enough finding clothing his size as it was, pretty much everything he did find was child striped.

Maybe he needed to shop in a world monsters were rare.. humans came all sizes after all.

And as soon as he came across Cross again he’d make sure the story of his clothing getting destroyed and forced to wear children clothing for a week never came out. Sure Cross was still trying to bring back his world... thankfully not as evil as last time... but he had Taco’s to bribe with.

“ThAt’S iNk,” Error finally said as the other two mini sans coo’d over the cuteness factor.

“What! Really!” Dream said pulling back surprised, Blues giggled still glomping the other tiny skeleton.

“Can we get on with this,” Ink sighed, then blinked when he heard a certain sound end.

“Right... be right back,” Ink said, slipping from Blues glomp and ran for the dryer... he needed his normal clothing.

“Awwww,” Blues pouted disappointed because really child Ink look was just too cute, he ignored the shiver down his spine as Error gave his clothing plotting looks.

‘The shirt burn as soon as I’m able to’ the artist thought.

TBC


End file.
